Charisma
by Hwa
Summary: As we got off the plain, I had no idea what kind of adventure would start...ocxKai
1. The Calm before the Storm

**Fire: Well I'm here to write that ocxKai....well, technically it's a real personxKai, one of my friends wanted a fic bout her and Kai, oh, btw, Wei if this is not how you owuld have acted...SORRY **

**Kai:Why another fangirl?**

**Fire:Well, I could have you and Hilary.....**

**Kai:NO!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or my friend Wei or New York City.........**

**Trouble in Paradise**

**by Fire-genki**

_Two weeks away feels like the whole world should have changed_

_but I'm home now, and things still look the same....._

I stared out of the window in disbelief as I gazed down at New York City, the place Wei lived till she moved away two months ago..........

_**FLASHBACK!!!!**_

_"I can't believe you used to live in NYC before you moved here!!!" I exclaimed in amazement. "Yeah.....I really miss him.......". "WHO?!!!!!". "Never mind...." she stated cleary; I knew I should drop the subject._

_**END FLASHBACK!!!!!!!**_

Now, here she was, heading back to home to the person she loved. I gazed at one of my best friends in the whole wide world. Her amber hair was sitting normally framing her face that had matching amber eyes.She wore black pants with a dark red shirt, stating she wasn't as girly as people may guess.

After living in California for two months, she decided to go back to NYC, so I decided to help out, after, what are friends for? "It looks exactly like I left it..." she said almost hypnotized as I thought about what she explained to me earlier.

She told me that she had 4....no 6, friends she had in NYC, one, she stated, she.....had feelings for.

_I think I'll leave it to tomorrow to unpack,_

_try to forget for one more day I'm back in my flat._

We sent our stuff over to Ryu Plaza Hotel(dont think it exists) so we could go to Central Park (dont own) where, she stated, the person whom she loved, promised he would wait everyday till she came back.

The taxi driver stated it was romantic movie marathon tonight, and as I daydreamed about romantic stuff (sue me that i like romance) Wei grew nervous. "What if he's not there?" she pondered to herself.

_On the roads where the cars never stop driving through the night,_

_to a life where I can't watch a sunset...._

We browsed through all of the spots where he could be as I tripped over two 'New York' kissing people about my age....in fact....."WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU BRAT!!!!" I quickly grew furious, but Wei was staring, tears forming. The person whom I tripped over stared amazed "Wei...?". Then it hit me like a flying ice crem truck...that WAS the person Wei had so daydreamed over every hour for those two months. "Kai.....Hilary??!" with that she ran away tears marking her path out of the park and into the taxi.

Right then I grew ten-times more angrified than before (a quote from a storyteller...don't sue me cuz of that quote) and I blindly punched this person called Kai and ran to the Ryu Plaza......

At Ryu Plaza Hotel.....

"I can't believe he automatically got a girlfriend as soon as I left......and it was Hilary!!!" Wei expressed her anger by punching the punching bag at the gym level. "Well....we can alaways look foward to school!!" I exclaimed. So sue me, it was my first year going to high school and I was excited because of all the classes to choose from.

At school......

"Class, I would like you to meet Oliver Brendingale and...as I'm sure most of you remember from last year....Wei Shoi" as our homeroom teacher I immediatly began to grow nervous of evil high-school bullies and grew paler and paler. Most of the kids must of heard about me punching Kai because when I opened my locker I found tons of flame-notes, and I grew ten-times more angrified than before.

By lunch I had a headache from name-calling, shoving, nasty remarks etc. When I bought my lunch, I realized my dilemma. Wei was already sitting at a table, but I couldn't sit there or anywhere else because everyone hated me for punching Kai. So I ended up sitting down under a tree near the soccer field. As I watched Kai and his and Wei's friends play soccer I realized what Wei was feeling. Everyone of her friends ignored her even when she was talking to them.

I also felt horrible. I missed all my friends frommiddle school, and despite all my cool classes, the week passed painfully slowly and on Friday, I prayed for a good weekend.

**TBC**

**Fire: Ok, sorry Wei, but this WILL be a chap. story that will not be focused on you and Kai all the time, but most of the time.**

**Kai:......**

**Fire:You should be running now, Wei should be coming any minute now....**

**Kai:OO(He runs away quickly)**

**Fire:Oh, and the story from now on will have a base on Dido's song "Sand in my shoes" which I don't own. So sue me if I'm a HUGE Dido fan.**


	2. Crash and Burn

**Fire: HELLO-LO-LO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kai:(rolls eyes)**

**Fire: What is the problem su?**

**Kai: You said you wouldn't pair me with Hilary...**

**Hilary: YAY!!!! (glomps Kai)**

**Fire: UU(brings Mr. Cuddles to attack Hilary)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Wei, NYC, or any songs played in this story.**

**Fire: Oh, Wei from now on is Weiwei due to requests from Weiwei herself, hope this does not cause any confusion.**

**Chap. 2: Crash and Burn**

**By lonefireninja**

**Weiwei's POV**

Oliver and me decided to spend the day at the mall considering he is a shopaholic (I am ) and I had nothing better to do. Unfortunately, the Central Plaza Mall is the hangout for many members of Sakata Private School so immediately many recognized Oliver so we had to ignore all 1200 others that criticized him. We decided on going to Anime House, then go to Karaoke Mania, much to my disagreement but he promised he would pay for any anime stuff we buy at Anime House if I did.

**Oliver's POV**

Weiwei relaxed by the time we made it to the karaoke bar not even noticing Kai and his gang of his was there. At this particular place, duet songs were randomly chosen for two random people. Apparently Kai and Wei got chosen and when I recognized what the song was I knew it fit their relationship all too well. bold is kai and italics is weiwei, and it only relates cuz they argue alot , not cuz of them as a couple

_Shut up,_

_Just Shut up,_

_Shut up, Shut up, shut up_

_Shut it up, just shut up_

_Shut up, Just shut up_

_shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Shut it up, just shut up_

_We're trying to take it slow_

_But we're still losing control_

_And we're trying to make it work_

_But it still isn't the worst_

_And I'm Crazy,_

_Trying to be your lady_

_I think I'm going crazy._

It seemes like Weiwei was the one who was most nervous because Kai just gave a smug smirk and replied:

**Girl me and you were just fine**

**We wine and dine**

**Did them things that couples do when in love  
Walks on the beach and stuff  
Things that lovers say and do  
I love you boo, I love you too  
I miss you a lot, I miss you even more  
That's why I flew you out  
When we was on tour  
But then something got out of hand  
You start yellin when I'm with my friends  
Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull shit)  
You know I have to make them evidence (bull shit)  
How could you trust our private lives girl   
That's why you don't believe my lies  
And quit this lecture **

_We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still isn't the worst  
And I'm craaazzzy  
For tryin to be your laaadddy  
I think I'm goin crazy _

I could tell Weiwei was getting really anxious to get off the stage as Kai kept on singing:

**Why does he know she gotta move so fast  
Love is progress if you could make it last  
Why is it that you just lose control  
Every time you agree on takin it slow  
So why does it got to be so damn tough   
Cuz fools in lust could never get enough of love  
Showin him the love that you be givin  
Changing up your livin  
For a lovin transistion  
Girl lip so much she tryin to get you to listen  
Few mad at each other has become our tradition  
You yell, I yell, everybody yells  
Got neighbors across the street sayin  
Who the hell?!?  
Who the hell?  
What the hell's going down?  
Too much of the bickering  
Kill it with the sound and**

_We try to take it slow  
But we're still losin control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still isn't the worst  
And I'm craaazzzy  
For tryin to be your laaadddy  
I think I'm goin crazy _

**Girl our love is dyin  
Why can't you stop tryin  
I never been a quitah  
But I do deserve betta  
Believe me I will do bad  
Let's forget the past  
And let's start this new plan  
Why? Cuz it's the same old routine  
And then next week I hear them scream  
Girl I know you're tired of the things they say  
**_You're damn right  
Cuz I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday _  
**That was a different thing **  
_No it ain't _  
**That was a different thing **  
_No it ain't _  
**That was a different thing **  
_It was the same damn thing _  
_Same ass excuses  
Boy you're usless _  
  
And with that Weiwei's microphone dropped and she ran out, tears staining her once happy life.

**Weiwei's POV**

I ran out of the mall and took a taxi back to Ryu Plaza Hotel and stood at Memorial Lake, which was right in front of the hotel. _Why did my life have to become such havoc, all I wanted to do was see Kai and tell him I......love him......_ "WHOA!!!! Long time no see Weiwei!!!" I looked around to see a very familar face.

**Oliver's POV**

I looked around Ryu Plaza knowing that was the only place I haven't checked for Weiwei. After she left the bar, everyone started laughing except for Kai, who sort of had a solemn look on his face. Anyways, I found Weiwei talking to a blonde haired guy about my age. "oh, hi Oliver, I want you to meet Max, one of my best friends!". Ok, I was supurbly confused by how Weiwei who was crying just a few minutes ago was all of a sudden so perky. " You're Oliver? Hi, my name's Max Tate, nice to meet ch'a!". "Umm.... aren't you one of Kai's friends too?""Oh, yeah about that.....Well, me and Rei, you know who Rei is right? we kind of stopped hanging out with Kai for a while now since he said he will never like Weiwei again." With a glomp from Weiwei and a goodbye from Max, Saturday had officially ended, hopefully Sunday would be as....eventful, as today.

TBC!!!!

**Fire: o well, another day gone like the wind, o and btw, REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!**

**  
**


	3. Beating a Dead Horse

**Fire: So.....tired....**

**Kai: Huh?**

**Sakura: Oh, don't worry, he's just pulling an all- nighter.**

**Kai: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Sakura: Oh, yeah, since Fire isn't updating any fics that star me, I decided to take a break.**

**Fire:...**

**Disclaimer: I....do....not....own.....Beyblade,.....my friend,.... and any songs......**

**Chap. 3: Beating a Dead Horse**

**By Fire-Genki**

**Oliver**

I woke up on Sunday dreading it. Today was a special day where everyone had to go to school for double P.E., Double elective, and Double Study Hall. I was especially dreading the P.E., considering I'm no jock.

After eating breakfast and getting dressed in a white shirt, pants, red vest, and green tie (Fire: that's the school uniform at that school; except girls have to wear a skirt.), I was extremely late for school.

"Hey Oliver! Why are you so late?!" I was greeted by Max; thankfully he had all the same classes today as me. "Oh, nothing that important." "Good, because today we have push-up testing!" I immediately choked on the five pieces of toast I shoved in my mouth when I left for school.

**Weiwei**

Oliver wasn't the only one that dreaded that day; I had a major test I had to finish in Study Hall. Luckily I could enjoy the first half of the day. First period for me was volleyball practice; I signed up on the team a year ago. I heard and saw the other people whispering about me, including Hilary.

"WEIWEI!!!!" a heard a shout from over in the cheerleading section, the voice belonging to a black-haired blue-eyed girl in cheerleading costume. "JENN!!! It's been forever." Jenn was a friend of mine who had a deep grudge against Hilary. We immediately caught up on old times before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of 1st period.

**Oliver**

When I got out onto the field, I realized in horror it wasn't just push-ups we were doing, it was Circuit Training. When we did that, we did different stuff 30 seconds a piece; unfortunately, most are super hard to do. Me and Max were partners to evaluate each others performance in the training, and my stomach turned knots as Coach Lee assigned what we would be doing first; I had to do push ups.

I got ready to face the end of the world when the whistle rang....

**Weiwei**

I could Oliver was having as much of a bad time as I did. For warm-ups, the coach made us pair up to do martial art drills (Fire: This school is obsessed with it...); I got paired up with Hilary. "Well looks like you finally came outside, crybaby...." On top of that was more insults but I just shrugged them off, until she reached one really nasty comment. "... It's no wonder Kai thinks you're a scared-bitch!!!" With that I threw a real hard punch to Hilary's jaw....

**Oliver**

With that whistle I became in a trance of embarrassment; even Max's encouragement couldn't stop me from getting nervous and falling down. Behind me I heard a cold voice, "Looks like you're an even bigger wimp than Wei...." That was all I needed to hear to get up and kick him square in the stomach the same time I heard a jaw break....

**Neutral**

Both coaches sent Weiwei and Oliver to the principal's office. "Why did you two have to resort to violence...." The principal gave a ordinary, long speech while both teenagers began to wonder off topic. _Why did this have to happen to me?! All I did was go back home and all sorts of trouble arose, _those being Weiwei's thoughts. _I'm going to fail that cooking exam, I just know it!_ "Ok you two, you may go." And with that lunch period began....

**Weiwei**

Thankfully, Max, Rei, and Jenn had a table for me and Oliver to sit at. "So, you both hit somebody?! AWESOME!!" apparently Rei likes fighting quite a bit, in return makes him a very athletic person.

Unfortunately, no one else shared Rei's enthusiasm. Many glared at us, specifically Oliver, considering that Kai is probably the most popular guy at school, and that Oliver beat him up twice.

**Kai**

I glared at the brat sitting next to Weiwei. I absolutely hated him, making a fool out of me twice, but inside why he was doing it made since. _Face it, you still like Weiwei. NO!!! She betrayed me, besides, I'm with Hilary. _"MAN!!! I hate that brat!!! We have to find revenge, KAI!!! ARE YOU LISTENING!!!?" I glanced at Hilary and Tyson, two of my main supporters, and sighed. _I wish we could all just get along_.

**Hilary**

I'll die before I let that brat get what she wants!!!!! I glanced at the bullies' table and found a huge idea pop in my head, and I flashed my most evil grin.....

**TBC!!!!!!!**

**Fire: I'm BACK!!!!**

**Kai: Great.....he woke up.....**

**Sakura: Aw....Where's the good spirit!!!!!!!**

**Kai: Genki made me get beated up....**

**FireSakura: WHO CARES?!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Eye of the Hurricane

**Fire: Me so tired.........**

**Kai: YOU'RE TIRED ALL THE TIME!!!**

**Fire: WAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: (slaps Kai on the face)**

**Kai and Fire: WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN BEYBLADE, WEIWEI, NEW YORK, OR THE STATE OF WISCONSIN (looks around) um.... scratch the last one......**

**Eye of the Hurricane**

**by Tirist was at a irregular angle and I pulled my hand out. They all started to smack the crobars around, but i already jumped and did a mid-air kick.**

So I knocked three guys out, but Tyson was a different story. All of us, that is, Tyson, Rei, Kai, Max, and I all took different martial arts and Tyson specifically specialized in Kendo. He gripped his own metal staff and swung it down with a rush of air. I grabbed the metal pole with such agility it amazed even myself. I myself studied self-defense that specialized in agility....my stron point was speed, obviously. "Let me guess...Hilary mad you do this right?" "You got that right babe." and with that Tyson swung the crobar causing me to hit a wall nearby, and I quickly started toeady jumped and did a mid-air kick.

So I knocked three guys out, but Tyson was a different story. All of us, that is, Tyson, Rei, Kai, Max, and I all took different martial arts and Tyson specifically specialized in Kendo. He gripped his own metal staff and swung it down with a rush of air. I grabbed the metal pole with such agility it amazed even myself. I myself studied self-defense that specialized in agility....my stron point was speed, obviously. "Let me guess...Hilary mad you do this right?" "You got that right babe." and with that Tyson swung the crobar causing me to hit a wall nearby, and I quickly started to bleed. "Well it looks like I should be going! ASTA LIVISTA!!!" Tyson ran away after that and I started to trudge home......

**Tom., Oliver**

Weiwei told us what happened yesterday, and I could see everyone was furious, especially Rei. "That means we can't go to the party?" Max was a definite party-goer, no matter what. "YES!!!!" everyone but Weiwei agreed on this.

"It's ok...whatever Hilary dishes out we can take it!" we all looked to see Weiwei was the one who said that. "I mean, we each are very strong so it should be no prob."

**Fri., Jenn**

Everybody was all chillin' at the party, except Rei. He kept trying to look for Kai. Because of this we each took shifts distracting Rei, Weiwei got most of them.

I don't know why I'm saying this but..... I'm sort of jealous of Weiwei. She was always the braver one out of us. She is always luckier, cooler, etc. Most of all, Rei likes her.....

**Weiwei**

I looked at Jenn worried. She had done no partying at all despite her active nature. I looked at her staring into space and felt sad for her, remembering when we played truth or dare she said she liked one of our friends. I took myself off the subject quickly.

"Man.... I haven't seen Kai or Hilary anywhere, and everybody acts as though we're not here!" I turned to see Oliver who was being very cautious, very unusual.....

**Oliver**

I knew something was going to happen, I felt it in my bones. So before I prepared for what was happening....for Kai, the birthday boy himself came out......

**Rei**

I was all prepared to knock Kai to the next dimmension, but he passed me and went towards Oliver. Before I knew it, Kai threw a horrible punch, Oliver just backflipped over the lamp which was behind him, causing Kai to break it. Kai studied Tae Kwon Do when we were all just in grade school, and NO ONE EVER dodged a technique like that.....

**Neutral**

Everyone gasped as the dust that emitted from the hopelessly shattered lamp cleared and Oliver was standing there as if nothing was happening, with wooden Bo staff in his hands. Kai grew furious and started throwing fists of fury. _I'll be damned before i let this bastard make a fool of me AGAIN! _Oliver jumped up and landed on Kai's arm, causing Kai to swerve his arm off and hit a supporter of him. Oliver then jumped up and swung the staff HARD on Kai's head, which resulted in a flood of blood coming from his head. With that the staff broke......

After that, Weiwei and friends fled back to Ryu Plaza, knowing if they stayed it would be a bloody war.......

"OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS!!!!!" Weiwei was currently shouting at Oliver while everyone recollected at what happened that week.....

**Weiwei**

We've been doomed from ever having a normal life!!! Oliver repeatedly fought with Kai, I've punched Hilary and beat up the school's likeable bullies, and everyone else is just in trouble because they've socialized with us. I walked out of the room while Oliver was explaining he learned acrobatics ever since he was 5,and went on the deck outside of it. I stared up at the orange-glow sky and remembered when times were better, unfortunatly, most of them were with Kai......

**Saturday, Neutral**

The gang decided to stay subtle and go to the book store, despite the fact that only Oliver truly enjoyed it.

**Weiwei**

As I explored the aisles trying to find something interesting, I heard moans and groans. _Great, probably some perverts or something._ Well, it kinda was. Kai and Hilary were making out in the reference section (no one goes there). Immediate reaction took place and I pushed over the shelf behind Hilary. I heard a scream almost like a banshee while I ran and grinned. _Revenge is a dish best served embarrasing...._

And I was right. Both looked like they were just rearin' for sex, with cleavage showing, etc. I gathered everyone to leave A.S.A.P.

**Oliver**

Well, SO MUCH FOR ENJOYING THE BOOK STORE, AND WEIWEI CALLS ME A MORON!!!!!! After that incident, we all agreed to head it home for whatever else, so we headed for Rei's house........

**Weiwei**

Jenn and Oliver never saw Rei's house, when they did, they were suprised. I guess you could call it a mansion, considering Rei's mom and dad are famous actors. "HOLY MOLY MUSTA CHOLLIE!!!!" Oliver stayed suprised even ten minutes later when we were having tea, Jenn on the other hand looked sad.

"So, Weiwei, why did you have to do that?!" Max was really mad because we just dug ourselves in a deeper ditch. Someone would have surely noticed me and that bookcase. "Well, SORRY!!!! But it is against store policy to make-out in there!!!!!!". "SO WHAT!!! WE JUST DREW ATTENTION TO OURSELVES!!!!". "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!" everyone turned to see that Oliver said that. "Weiwei did what she had to do, to get peace of mind, but yet MAX is right! WE CAN'T EXPECT PEOPLE TO STOP ANNOYING US IF WE KEEP ACTING LIKE A PACK OF BULLS!!!!" silence followed while everyone thought about that........

**Oliver**

After that little outburst we all decided to go home. When I got to my "apartment" I said good night to Weiwei and logged on my A.I.M account ( I DON'T OWN THE SCREENAMES USED!!!!!) when I got a message from one of my friends in CA....

Faust9th: hello oliver

hiacrobat: HI!!! LONG TIME NO SEE!!!!!

Faust9th: --'

Faust9th: So what's up?

hiacrobat: Remember weiwei, well turns out my life here is ruined because I beat up this guy three times, and she beat up some guys and this really jerky girl.

Faust9th: Man, life here is boring, besides everyone staying crazy, nothing much is happening.

hiacrobat: lucky you............. let me guess.... you managed to reach level 99 in diablo two?

Faust9th: five times --'

hiacrobat: wow.....if you dun want boredom, you can alaways come here for a visit

Faust9th: I've g2g, sayonara

hiacrobat: sayonara....... NO WHACKIE!!!! (inside joke)

I then got a message from backlashwave, a Inuyasha (DUN OWN!!!) obsessed friend of mine, again, living in CA.

backlashwave: THAT NEW INUYASHA GAME KICKS ASS!!!!

hiacrobat: geez, is that all u think of? i mean, try reading SOME OTHER manga FOR ONCE!!!!!

backlashwave: dude, inuyasha IS the only bad-ass manga out there

hiacrobat: so, wat's up?

backlashwave: besides the game, faulkner (Faust9th, also faust for short) is having tons of trouble navigateing through high school, lmao

hiacrobat: hey, im having problems too, i had to beat up this guy thrice!!!!!

backlashwave: AWESOME!!!! GIVE ME FIVE!!!!

hiacrobat: --'

backlashwave: watever, i have to go

After that I decided to hit the hay, despite the fact that it was only six.

**Weiwei**

I went to bed at 8, but didn't sleep til 12, mostly cuz it was a bad day, as usual....and because I couldn't stop thinking of Kai....

**TBC!!!!!**

**Fire: MAN!!!! THAT BETTER BE A LONG CHAP.!!!!**

**Sakura: yeah, but are those screennames real?**

**Fire: I don't know, but the friends are real .**

**Kai: Review Fire's story and he may stop embarrasing me!!!**


	5. Fists of Fury

**Fire: Man, its been a while since I updated.**

**Kai: Actually, I think you updated just about two weeks ago.**

**Fire: DO YOU DARE DEFY MY THOUGHTS?!!!!!!**

**Kai: um…. yeah…**

**Fire: Okey dokey! Tralalalalala!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even myself…HEY THAT REMINDS ME!!! (starts singing Me, Myself, And I by Vitamin C)**

**Fire: HERE IT IS THE NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!! I DEDICATE THIS TO WEIWEI, WHOSE BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!!!!**

Fists of Fury 

**By Genki of Tired**

**Rei's POV**

Ok while the weekend went by fast, I was probably enjoying Monday. You see, out of all the many electives I could choose from, I choose Debate Team. It may come as a surprise to you, but arguing is one of my high points. Ever since I was a kid, I could out argue even Miss Fury herself, Hilary.

In my opinion, Hilary is just a good friend gone badly. We never really talked to each other, even though being in the same social class. Which reminds me, out of Max, Jenn, Weiwei, and myself, I'm the only one the kids at school still like. Must think they'll get even snobbier and richer if they play nice with me. "KONNICHIWA REI-KUN!!!" I turned around to see none other than Oliver.

Oliver, on the other hand, doesn't really seem great to me. A copycat follower, check. Knocks out guys I reserved to kill way long ago, check. Wimp, infinite-check. "What's with the gibber gabber?" referring to the Kun and konnichiwa talk. "Oh that, sorry, I have a Japanese Quiz today." Again, with the stupidity talk.

Oliver's POV 

Man, Rei must really not be a morning person, or a day person for that matter…

Rei's POV 

And so the day began. Unlike some wimps, I choose all active electives. Another special day today was all elective day. My schedule looked something like so:

Period 1: Martial Arts

Period 2: Debate

Period 3: Fencing

Period 4-8: etc., etc.

Martial Arts turned out awfully. The team captain for it is Kai, as in Butt-Head-Maniac Kai whom despises all with his iron fist. Ironically, he was absent so I was substitute for the captain job.

Everybody didn't follow orders or anything. They just all sparred and ignored me. I don't mean to be spoiled, but those guys were bitches.

Debate came up next. I was all rearing for beating the opponent to a bloody pulp with words until I found out my original opponent was sick in bed, again, irony, my opponent became Oliver. Even worse, the debate would be shown around school's Cable system, all teenagers except ones at sport would be seeing this.

When Oliver and I were called podium, I was nervous as hell…

Oliver's POV 

Ok, I REALLY didn't want to be in front of all the kids in school, it made it even worse that I was debating with a friend. But unfortunately, my Literary Philosophy teacher told the principal I was great at this type of stuff…great…..

**Normal**

Both Rei and Oliver stepped up to podiums, red and blue, respectively. "OK, it's TIME FOR THIS YEAR'S DEBATE" A cheery peppy teenage host named Samantha Jennings exclaimed. "Also, to judge this debate we will have YOU, THE VIEWERS, VOTE!!!!!!!!!" Oliver grew stiff at those words. "First Topic!!! Opinion on popularity system!!! Mr. Kon, YOU ARE FIRST!!!!"

Rei adjusted himself then said "Popularity is a way for humans to have an organized environment…" Oliver's buzzer sounded. "I'd like to disagree, popularity just makes it worse for the lower-classman in society, and on top of that, it makes the so-called popular populace feel insecure." "Ok, debaters, anyone has to say anything else? Ok, vote time!!!" the results ended up a 60-40 percent win for Rei.

"Next topic, School Dress Code!" Rei started off. "The Dress Code symbolizes unity, without it, we would all be unequal." _SHIT!!!! How come I ended up with the bad side?!_ While Rei thought about this Oliver stepped up. "The dress code keeps us, the students, from expressing our opinion…

This went on until the results were in. All 1010 teens at the high school voted for Rei, except for 1, single vote…

**Rei POV**

I was planning on beating him by all the kids at school, oh well. That little brat just kept yapping about the better man won, time for fencing…

**Oliver's POV**

I wondered who that one vote was, up until I went to band. You see, ever since I was in 4th grade I played the violin, and not to be boasting, but I rule!!! Well anyway when I got there, they were introducing…"FAUST!!!!" and nearly tripped over myself. It indeed was my silver-haired, gray-eyed friend est. 6th grade.

**Lunch**

"So why did you come here Faust?!" I exclaimed, confused. "I heard it was fast-paced here from _someone_." So we chatted and catched up for a while until a heard a crash and screams…

**What Happened**

Rei saw Kai and found out that he spent the Martial Arts period making out with Hilary and bitching about Weiwei and stuff like that. Being a Black-Belt in Karate, Rei did the most illogical possible, attack Kai. Using the side of his red lunch tray, Rei slammed it against the side of Kai's head, causing many to scream…

**Oliver**

By the time Faust and I got to the scene it got worse. Kai immediately countered with a few well-aimed punches across Rei's body. Luckily for all of Rei's fans, He knew how to block. He did this until he caught Kai's wrist, with that Kai banged Rei against a lunch table, man that's the problem with this school, the faculty ENCOURAGES fighting. Immediately after Kai left I went over to help get Rei to the First Aid…

**First Aid, Rei**

I opened my eyes to see brown eyes. "Good to see u awake, oh wise one!" that's my Weiwei. "Yippee, good thing Oliver isn't here…" "You should be thanking him. He single-handedly got you to first aid." Ok, so maybe I should give that kid more credit. "And then he told us…" "Just shut up…" and with that I kissed Weiwei …

**Fire: SQUEE!!!!! Anyways, for the next chapter: WHEN OLIVERS GO RETARDED!!!!**


	6. A New Hope

**Fire: OMFG!! ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED THIS FIC!!! I AM SO SORRY WEIWEI FOR NOT POSTING SOONER!!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND ALL!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, I'd be living in a mansion and dropped-out of school. Unfortunatly, none of this has happened, so alas, I do not own Beyblade or Weiwei or NYC…**

**A New Hope**

**Oliver**

And that's how it all started, Rei and Weiwei began dating, that was a month or two ago. Life surprisingly has been good. Rei's now my friend and we enjoy the debates I've now been participating in.

Hilary and Kai broke up. Noone knows why, it just happened. I know for a fact that though it had something to do with Weiwei. Anyways, this weekend is Weiwei's birthday, she'll be 16, and her birthday will host a tournament too, the winner gets pride of being the best fighter in school.

So I went to the book store to pick out a book that Weiwei might like for a birthday when I heard an annoying voice. "So anyways, I bet I'll beat everyone in the tournament…" I turned to see a guy with short brown hair and blue eyes that seemed WAY too blue. SHIT! HOW DID CHRIS GET IN THE TOURNAMENT?! Chris is an obnoxious playboy who will go to the ends of the earth just to get a date, and worse of it all, most of the girls actually LIKE him! Man, I got to try extra hard to win this tournament…

**Weiwei's Birthday, Dec. 4th, Normal**

Everyone arrived in street gear ready to fight for honor. To be honost, the fact everyone at their school liked fighting was not a very good thing. "So your participating in the tournament?" Faust said, shocked to hear this. "Well, DUH! I can't let Chris be known as the best fighter at school, besides, he's probably the worst opponent anyways!" A hired announcer called out Oliver's name and Chris's name. "Wow, it was quicker than I thought.

_It is the passion flowing right on through your veins  
And it's the feeling that you're oh so glad you came…_

"Wow, surprised to see a geek like you here, OLI-NERD!!!" Oliver was obviously pissed off at this SOB for clearly seen reasons. _Oh well, at least I get to beat him up!_ Oliver was holding another wooden staff, exactly like the one he used before. Chris sported a katana blade that must have been sharpened a 1000 times.

_It is the moment you remember you're alive  
It is the air you breathe, the element, the fire  
It is that flower that you took the time to smell  
It is the power that you know you got as well  
It is the fear inside that you can overcome  
This is the orchestra, the rhythm and the drum…_

"BATTLE BEGIN!!!" Chris made the first move by slashing right across at Oliver, Oliver immediately countered by jumping on his sword. "WHAT?! HOW?!!" "Never trust an acrobat…" and Oliver swiped his staff right upside Chris's head.

_Com uma forca, com uma forca  
Com uma forca que ninguem pode parar  
Com uma forca, com uma forca  
Com uma fome que ninguem pode matar…_

Everyone stood in shock at such a great move played by such a geek and a sucker at P.E. "What did he mean by acrobat?" Max asked Faust in curiosity. "Oliver's family have been famous acrobats or gymnasts or fighters, its no wonder he has a ability in fighting…" Chris got up and wiped some blood off his flawless face. "You'll pay for that…" Oliver just smirked. "For what? For giving you your just desserts?" "WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Chris rushed at him swiping his sword in fury…

_It is the soundtrack of your ever-flowing life  
It is the wind beneath your feet that makes you fly…_

In a move that could only be described as poetry, Oliver long-jumped behind Chris and stabbed his staff into his spine, and that was that…

_It is the beautiful game that you choose to play  
When you step out into the world to start your day…_

A bunch of people forgot that Oliver was their sworn enemy and congratulated him on his victory. "About time he got what he needed…" Kai said behind Max. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" Max said in a shocked tone. "None of your beeswax, Max…." and with that he punched Max square in the gut and disappeared.

_You show your face and take it in and scream and pray  
You're gonna win it for yourself and us today…_

**Jenn**

Before I knew it, a bunch of people were crowding around Max and when I finally saw, I knew that only Rei or Kai could have done that, but Rei was Max's friend, so it could have only been Kai…

I ran up to Weiwei to explain the situation. "WHAT?! KAI'S HERE! OH, NO!!!!"

**Weiwei**

The thought of Kai being here pissed me off, as well as scared me. When someone tapped my shoulder, it was natural that I would scream, right? So I did, but when I looked behind, I only found a note. It said: Meet me on the Balcony…

_It is the gold, the green, the yellow and the grey  
The red and sweat and tears, the love you go. Hey_!

I went to the balcony to see , but whoelse, Kai. He smirked, "Thought you'd be too chicken to show up…" "WHAT DO YOU WANT KAI?!" "Only you…" and he kissed me and disappeared. I began to cry, I don't know how, but tears just seemed to fall out of my eyes.

_Com uma forca, com uma forca  
Com uma forca que ninguem pode parar  
Com uma forca, com uma forca  
Com uma fome que ninguem pode matar_

Closer to the sky, closer, way up high, closer to the sky…

I went to my room avoiding as many people as I could, especially Rei. When I got to my bed room, I threw my head in my pillow and sobbed the night away…

_Com uma forca, com uma forca  
Com uma forca que ninguem pode parar  
Com uma forca, com uma forca  
Com uma fome que ninguem pode matar…_

**Fire: Well, what do you think, good? Bad? Sad? Please review or I seriously will pull a 180 spin kick on your neck!!! Oh, by the way, the song was Forca by Nelly Furtado, I just started listening to it…**


	7. The Lingering Fog

**Me: It's once again me, for another fast update, I shall have a poem at the bottom of this page, please tell me which you would prefer…**

**Kai: Knowing you, you'll probably forget about it.**

**Me: Who are you again! OH NO! IT'S THE BUNNIES THE PURPLE PLOT BUNNIES! DON'T HAVE CONTROL OF HAND! (Erases Kai, whom screams like a little girl) There, much better (smiles)**

**Hilary runs up: OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED KAI! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Me: DIE YOU FIEND! (Pulls out machine gun and shoots her so much that no part of her body is whole anymore) HAHAHAH!**

**Disclaimer: Is this where you're supposed to put something comical? Like the generic "I don't own, but I do own (insert generic petty items)"? Well that's a load of crap, it gets old people, If you can't think of anything original, JUST PUT WHAT YOU DON'T OWN! Like me, I can't think of anything funny right now, so I'LL JUST PUT I DON'T OWN WEIWEI, NYC, GARNET CROW, ANY MUSIC IN GENERAL, AND THE BEYBLADE CHARACTERS! THERE! DON'T HAVE TO MAKE IT SO COMPLICATED!**

_**Chapter 7: The Lingering Fog**_

**Jenn**

Weiwei left her party early, so I was worried, and ran up the stairs to the her hotel room. "WEIWEI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I saw her crying on her pillow. Weiwei said loudly, but some parts were still inaudible "I…Kai….ME!" and continued to cry. Jenn patted Weiwei's head as she sat down on the other side of the bed, "There there, no need to cry because of that? What happened to the strong Weiwei I used to know, c'mon, look on the bright side, you have lots of friends, I know, how about your regular teenage rebellion?"

Weiwei looked up, stopping her crying "Teenage Rebellion…"

**The Next Day, Rei**

Today was the day of the field competition in sports. It's Co-ed, and it includes the whole school. The teams were separated into teams of 5, and there were overall many categories. This was a Japanese based school, so many of the events were like that. I look forward to this day every year, and best of all, we got a team of 5, even though Hilary, Tyson, and Kai really aren't a part of our group anymore! Also, considering Field Day was day-long, that meant not having to worry about debate or martial arts today!

As usual, I sported the P.E. Uniform required for Field day, as in dark blue sweatpants (It was fall/winter) and white t-shirt. The girl's were the same, only red pants. Oliver ran up to me as I looked over our chart organizing which events each of the member's of our team was doing, "Hey Rei-sama! So what events are you doing for our team?" I smirked and replied back "Well besides the usual events we all have to participate in, the Ball-rolling contest, the 100M dash, the 150M dash, and all those short distant runs…" "That sounds fun, wait a second, where's everyone else on our team?" I glanced up and looked around, he was right, there was no one on our team but us, "Hm…I think Max said he was going to get new sweatpants (The ones he had from last year were way too small) and I believe Jenn is practicing on her routine for exhibition, and Weiwei…."

Suddenly someone wrapped their arm around my neck, as if to strangle me "Yes?" I looked behind, and saw Weiwei, acting very cheery considering of late events that had happened. "Uhh…yeah, we were just wondering where everyone was, that's all…" I looked down and saw she was wearing blue pants, they weren't even girl sized, they seemed a little big for her I pointed "Why are you wearin…?" The loudspeaker jolted out before I could finish: "_Hello Students, we will start the events with the ball rolling contest, I repeat…"_

**Ball Rolling Contest, Neutral**

Rei and Oliver lined up side by side, for they were the partners in this contest. Rei, smirked as they were passed the giant purple ball (It was Oliver's Idea, saying it described everyone on their team well.) for he was champion along with Kai on the ball rolling contest for 5 years in a row.

Oliver, on the other hand…, "Um…Rei-sempai?" "Yeah, what is it?" "I'm not that good at athletic activities…so um..I'm sorry if we lose because of me…" Rei glared at him "Don't. Worry. Just keep on running, and we'll roll it to the finish line in no time." Oliver smiled nervously "Ok…"

The gun banged. And the balls were off (XD). Oliver, who had been worried about falling behind, ran pretty well despite his short legs. Soon Team Purple (Their team) was tied for 1st as they raced along the track, right next to Team Green.

Team Green composed of Kai, Hilary, Tyson, and two other guys. Right now, Kai and Tyson were rolling the ball, both swearing at each other for letting Rei and Oliver catch up to them. Rei glanced at them and looked at Oliver, saying mildly "You take it from here, I'll provide a distraction, okay?" "But I'm not that stro…" "Then I'll just have to roll it for you!" "Wha..?" Rei suddenly pushed with all his strength into the ball, but not holding on. But poor Oliver, on the other hand held on, and was left rolling with the ball as he hit the ground every so often, but he WAS going way faster than Team Green. Rei yelled out "Sorry Oliver!" and then went to work and tripped Tyson, causing the ball to be unbalanced and roll off to the side.

Team Purple's ball meanwhile rolled all the way to the finish line, with Oliver atop it, making a photo finish Team Purple was proud of.

**Three-Legged Race**

Max and Weiwei, who were tied to each other, looked over as Oliver crossed the finish line. Max shouted "GO OLIVER!" Weiwei nodded in contempt. Max looked at Weiwei, "Why are you wearing boy's pants again?" "Because I feel like it…" "Okay, fine by me." The whistle rang, signaling that they had to line up. Representing their team, Weiwei and Max got in running position, and the gun banged once more.

Weiwei and Max ran magnificently. They were in perfect synchronization, not even whispering under their breathes the foot movements. Team Green However… "LEFT! I SAID LEFT DAMMIT!" Hilary was yelling at one of her lackeys as they walked slowly, well more like Hilary dragging her lackey around the field. Weiwei recognized her lackey as Tomo, a really mean bully from years ago who used to pick on Jenn. Weiwei and Max ran even faster, and finished with their arms raised, making another worthy photo for the record book.

**Lunch Break**

Oliver smiled as he bit a piece of sushi from his bento box. Him and the others were currently sitting under an old Sakura tree that was planted even before the ones in Washington D.C. "Well, It looks like we got through the races okay, ended up in 2nd though…" Rei said, slightly disappointed. Oliver looked at him "Well, that was only worth 40 of the total score, if we can get out of the Exhibition contests unscathed, we'll end up in first!" "Yeah, but still…" Weiwei punched him lightly on the head "Goofball, with our line up, we're sure to win!"

**Exhibition, 1st Contest, Cheerleading**

Jenn waved to Weiwei from the left side of the stage. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform, which consisted of different shades of purple. Right next to her was Tomo, who's small petite body gave off an angry manner.

Weiwei whispered to Rei "Think Hilary made Tomo do cheerleading?" Rei nodded sadly, "This won't turn out well.

Jenn went up first, the music of "Matsuri no Jikan" by GARNET CROW started playing. Jenn did a variety of cheerleading moves, along with dancing that seemed to compliment the song's beat well.

Tomo came up after the roar of applause and started cheering to no music whatsoever. If Hilary actually did pay any attention to Tomo, she would no she hated music and cheerleading. Crickets chirped when Tomo finished, pretty much meaning that Jenn won the competition in a landslide.

**Exhibition 2nd Contest, Martial Arts**

Oliver looked at Weiwei as they entered the outside field "What's the martial arts competition again?" Weiwei sighed, looking over at him "Basically it's breaking a set of board like items, it goes from plywood all the way up to bricks and beyond, don't worry, Rei will win it for us."

Meanwhile Rei looked at his competition, besides one of Kai's lackeys whom no one ever payed attention too, the rest actually looked like they had skulls and fists of steel, no matter, Rei had a secret weapon….

The loudspeaker boomed "_Round one…I repeat, round one…Set of plywood…" _Rei immediately banged the wood with his the bottom of his fist, breaking it evenly into two pieces. All the other people managed to get it too

"_Round two…I repeat…Round two…" _And so this went on for about 10 rounds. Most of the competition got booted out, except for that lackey of Kai's. Somehow, he managed to stay in the competition and pass even close to Rei's level. Meanwhile, Rei was suffering hand trouble after he just broke 10 steel plates, which began to wear down his stamina.

"_Round 13…I repeat Round 13…" _Rei looked down in horror. There were clear panels in front of him, laid out on two bricks. _SHOOT! WE HAVE TO BREAK CRYSTAL BOARDS NOW! _Rei got woozy, but decided it was time to unleash his secret weapon. He banged the boards with the heel of his foot. "HOLY MOTHER F!" His heel snapped and he was immediately taken to the nurse's office. However, the lackey didn't even start, this made him the winner, because he did not go first and break the blocks of diamond, not crystal.

**Exhibition 3rd and 4th Contest, Thrifty Accessory Making**

Oliver smiled as he dragged Max to the Home Ec. Room. Max was screaming "HELP! I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS!" Oliver looked back at him, glaring "LISTEN! IT WAS EITHER YOU OR WEIWEI! AND NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL AM I MAKING ANOTHER ACCESSORY FOR WEIWEI!"

Weiwei, Jenn, and Rei watched from the Auditorium as the contest was being shown on a projector. Jenn looked at Weiwei "This is a new contest isn't it?" Rei nodded, interrupting in a way, "Yeah, supposedly, one person is supposed to make an object for the second person to model…" Weiwei looked at the screen "Oh. God. Oliver." Rei and Jenn looked up.

Oliver, who was wearing his P.E. uniform just a second ago, was now wearing a an old lady's dress, sweater and all, with a knitted shawl on his back. His hair, which had once been dirty blonde, was now gray and wispy, tied up in a bun with knitting needles. For added interest, he wore spectacles and had a quiet expression on his face. Opposite of him was his opponent, Hilary, whom looked as if she was ready to sprint at any minute. _"Ready…BEGIN!" _(This was under a timed limit, insert generic time limit)

Hilary ran and got out her supplies and was yelling to herself, "GOT TO GET IT DONE! MUST FINISH MUST FINISH!" as she sewed rapidly. Meanwhile Oliver got out his supplies and began knitting at an excruciatingly slow pace, saying to himself in an old lady voice "Knit one, pearl two…Knit one, pearl two…"

And so this went on for about an hour. "OMG! THE SEWING MACHINE BROKE! SHOOT I'M NOT GONNA FINISH!" "Knit one…pearl two…knit one..pearl two…"

The buzzer then rang, Hilary ran in a fury to her model, Tyson, and handed him the object. Object wouldn't describe it, it was more of jumble of cloth that was glued together that had a handle. The judges gave a thumbs down.

The judge then yelled to Oliver "GET HERE WITH YOUR ACCESSORY!" Oliver glared at him angrily "Hold your horses sonny…" and started wobbling with a cane over to the Judge and Max. When he got there, he put a hat on Max's head. It was a hat, but more like one of those ski caps, only rounder, and it was hand knit. The color was like a turtle's shell, patches of dark green, and patches of light green. This combined with Max's puppy dog eyes and kiddish looks won them the contest. Oliver took in great satisfaction seeing Hilary and Tyson argue.

"_Teams Green and Purple, I repeat Teams Green and Purple…gather at the gym for the final competition…_"

TBC!

**Fire: Well, there you go, hope that was long enough for you people. In case you're wondering, this is a two parter, the next part will be the final competition of the Field Day, who will win…Team Green, or Team Purple  **


End file.
